Nous deux
by Aeris444
Summary: Un petit one-shot romantique


**Nous deux**  
par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s): Romance, OOC  
Couple(s): Aphro x Masque de Mort (Angelo)

Rating : Yaoi

Un petit one-shot écrit lors d'une insomnie…

Ce soir-là, après le souper, Angelo m'avait proposé une sortie en boîte. J'avais accepté sans hésiter. J'avais besoin de me divertir mais surtout, j'étais fou amoureux d'Angelo.

Ces sentiments habitaient mon cœur depuis longtemps déjà mais je n'avais jamais osé me déclarer, craignant de perdre son amitié.

Et oui, contrairement à ma réputation, moi, Aphrodite, je pouvais tomber amoureux et je ne pensais pas qu'à mon propre plaisir…Et je pouvais également me montrer timide…

Ce soir-là, donc, j'acceptai l'invitation de mon ami. Mais à peine étions-nous arrivés dans la boîte de nuit que je regrettai déjà d'y être. En effet, nombre d'hommes présents admiraient Angelo qui, il est vrai, était superbe dans son pantalon blanc et sa veste gris sombre… Bientôt, je me retrouvai seul, à la table que nous avions réservée pour la soirée. Angelo était sur la piste, entouré de plusieurs hommes visiblement intéressés par le déhanchement sensuel de ce bel Italien.

Au bout d'un certain temps, un jeune homme s'approcha de ma table et m'invita pour un slow. J'acceptai. Pas parce que mon cavalier me plaisait mais simplement pour penser à autre chose qu'aux hommes tournant autour 

d'Angelo. Ainsi donc à la fin de la chanson, remerciai-je mon partenaire avant de retourner m'assoir. Presqu'aussitôt, je cherchai mon ami du regard. Je le trouvai étroitement enlacé à un très jeune homme blond. Cette fois, s'en fut trop… Je décidai de partir. Je remis ma veste et rejoignit Angelo sur la piste. Je lui dis me sentir fatigué et avoir décider de rentrer. Je lui souhaitai également une bonne fin de soirée et quittai la boîte sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois dans la rue, le silence m'oppressa…J'étais seul…J'étais triste. Alors que je me dirigeai vers une artère plus importante d'où je pourrai héler un taxi, je sentis des larmes mouiller mes joues.

Je l'aimais si fort…

Aphrodite ?

Une voix derrière moi…Sa voix.

Je me retournai, essuyant rapidement mes larmes. Mais mon ami ne fut pas dupe.

Tu pleures ?

Angelo s'approcha. Je n'osai bouger. Tendrement, il m'enlaça. Je cru mourir.

Aphro ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux le parler, tu sais…Les amis sont faits pour ça.

Je ne pus alors retenir davantage mes larmes qui coulèrent à nouveau, tâches sombres sur le tissu gris.

Je…Je suis amoureux, murmurai-je entre deux sanglots.

Et cela te rend triste ?

Jamais la voix d'Angelo n'avait été aussi douce…Comme du coton qui m'entourait doucement.

Il ne m'aime pas, ajoutai-je.

Angelo se détacha alors de moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

Et bien, permets-moi de te dire que cet homme qui que ce soit est un imbécile. Lorsqu'on a la chance d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme toi, on la saisit !

Les mots d'Angelo furent autant de poignards qui me transpercèrent le cœur. Si seulement il savait…

Angelo…Cet homme…C'est toi !

Et je quittai la ruelle en courant, le regard embrumé de larmes trop longtemps contenues.

Alors que je débouchai sur une rue plus fréquentée, je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle et essuyer mes joues trempées de larmes.

Mais alors que j'allais appeler un taxi pour regagner le Sanctuaire, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai, prêt à me défendre contre mon agresseur.

Angelo ?

Alors, il m'avait suivi…Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni prononcer le moindre mot. Ce fut donc mon ami qui brisa la bulle de silence qui nous avait entourés au milieu du tumulte de la ville.

Aphro…Il faut qu'on parle…Rentrons.

De nouveau cette voix douce…Angelo arrêta un taxi. Durant tout le trajet, il me tint la main. Mais nous n'échangeâmes aucun regard et aucun mot. Seul le silence et la chaleur de nos paumes nous reliaient.

Arrivés au Sanctuaire, mon ami ne me lâcha toujours pas et nous nous dirigeâmes vers son temple. Il m'y fit entrer d'un geste puis vint se placer face à moi, me tenant par les épaules.

Aphro ? Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure…C'était vrai ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Je n'avais jamais vu Angelo si peu sûr de lui. Je devais lui répondre, mentir ne servirait à rien…

Oui…je…Je t'aime…

Je n'avais pas osé regarder Angelo en lui faisant cet aveu, mais je sentis sa main relever mon menton. Et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, son visage se rapprocha et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Ce baiser…je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier…Tous nos sentiments, trop longtemps contenus, semblaient se fondre en une énorme bulle d'amour… Je sentis à peine Angelo me pousser peu à peu vers la chambre…

J'aurais pu trouver cela trop rapide mais ce ne fut pas le cas…Tous les deux nous avions besoin de cette délivrance…Nous prouvez notre amour de la plus belle des façons et se fondre enfin l'un dans l'autre, ne faire plus qu'un…

Délicatement, mon compagnon m'obligea à m'allonger sur le lit. Il vint m'y rejoindre et alors que ses lèvres marquaient mon cou et mes épaules de leur marque, ses mains me dévêtaient lentement… Passif depuis trop longtemps, je me décidai à reprendre le dessus. D'un coup de reins, je fis basculer Angelo pour le dominer à mon tour. Rapidement sa chemise rejoignit la mienne sur le sol. Et tandis que je lui murmurais mille paroles tendres, je terminai de le dénuder…

Angelo, je t'aime tant, murmurai-je alors que mon compagnon me retirait pantalon et sous-vêtement.

Nous étions à présent entièrement nus et cela embrasa littéralement nos sens… Nos corps se touchaient, se frôlaient, se caressaient… Nos lèvres et nos mains partaient à la découverte du corps si longtemps convoité…

Très rapidement, notre désir commun prit le dessus sur la découverte et la tendresse… Une main d'Angelo se fraya un chemin vers mon intimité. Il me prépara rapidement mais pourtant, je ne ressentis aucune douleur lorsque, finalement, nous nous unîmes…

Angelo était loin d'être mon premier amant, mais ce que je ressentis cette nuit-là, jamais je n'avais imaginé que ça soit possible…Un bonheur 

intense, une plénitude totale…J'appartenais enfin à l'homme que j'aimais de tout mon cœur et il n'y avait rien de plus beau…

De longues minutes plus tard, nous jouîmes dans un même râle de plaisir. Et nous retombâmes, étroitement enlacés sur le lit. Angelo me répétant sans cesse à quel point il m'aimait…

Cette nuit-là, nous fîmes encore l'amour plusieurs fois, en profitant alors de l'autre découvrant peu à peu ses points sensibles, les caresses qu'il aimait. Et nous finîmes par tombés endormis, étroitement enlacés, totalement épuisés et surtout complètement épanouis.

Le lendemain, une douce lumière baignait la chambre lorsque je m'éveillai, toujours lové contre le torse musclé d'Angelo. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi heureux que ce matin-là…J'étais enfin à ma place auprès de mon compagnon…Celui que j'avais toujours cherché, toujours aimé. Nous étions enfin réunis et plus rien ne pourrais nous séparer…Dorénavant, il n'y aurait plus que…nous deux.


End file.
